


professionalism.

by honey_and_citrus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 9 am fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jesse is adorable, Work stress, soft boi hours, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_and_citrus/pseuds/honey_and_citrus
Summary: Working in such a serious organization with such an impact on the world was supposed to be strictly professional, but good lord you couldn’t help yourself sometimes.





	professionalism.

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn’t edited seeing as i crammed this in like thirty minutes but i hope you guys like it skshsksbabs
> 
> sorry for any spelling errors in advance or weird sounding sentences! kudos and comments don’t pay the bills but they do make me happy! also, this was inspired by “ice cream” by k.flay! i’d suggest listening to it— personal favorite haha

To be fair, romance in military organizations wasn’t something that was exactly unheard of. But, it wasn’t something that was “common” either— especially in an organization like Overwatch.

Working in such a serious organization with such an impact on the world was supposed to be strictly professional, but good lord you couldn’t help yourself sometimes. Jesse Mccree was like a big golden retriever ; adorable and always a bit too eager no matter the situation. It was relatively hard to hate him, let alone get mad at him despite how stupid he could be sometimes. Got shot in the shoulder and bleeding profusely? He’d simply laugh it off (before cussing up a storm of course). Bloody nose from sparring? Not a problem! Until your have to clean it up that is.

The flirtatious quips and stupid jokes he’d spew while you patched up his cuts and bruises— they always made you just a tad bit too red in the face for your liking. Some nights where it was just the two of you in the med-bay, you swore you were on the brink of insanity and Jesse McCree was going to be reason. But, perhaps that wouldn’t be so bad.

————

Late night and early morning shifts in the med-bay were a huge pain in the butt, especially since some squads were returning from missions. Then on top of that, the amount of times you’d explained that Dr. Ziegler was off on some mission of her own with the rest of her squad and wouldn’t be back for quite some time was almost unfathomable.

 _“Oh, Dr. Ziegler is on a field mission for the next week or so. No, I don’t have an exact arrival date, but she should be back soon. If you have any questions concerning your health, I’m just as qualified.”_ The same three sentences have been replaying in your mind for the past five hours, and to be completely honest, if you had to say it again within the next ten minutes you were going to scream.

You were looking forward to when your shift would end and when you could hand over the chaos to the next unfortunate soul. Just thirty more minutes, that wasn’t so bad right? As long as nobody came through those sliding glass doors complaining that they’d been punched too hard or that they had another bloody nose. _“Oh Dr. [L/N] this and this,” or “Oh Dr. [L/N], whoever did that and that to me”._ Of course you were the one that took the job as a helping hand to Angela, but it felt like you were taking care of toddlers. Sometimes it was serious, and sometimes it was just a jammed finger or bruised knuckles that just needed rest and icing.

Resting your chin in the palm of your hand, your eyes focused in on the sliding glass doors to the med-bay, eyebrows raised slightly. Of course someone just has to come in. _I swear if it’s another bloody nose I’m— oh._

Your train of thought stopped abruptly, brows raising just a tad bit higher, lips quirking up just a bit. ‘ _Course it’d be him._

Jesse wasn’t an unexpected guest, seeing as he popped in every few days just to talk or to complain that Reyes punched him just a bit too hard for sparring. Though, you weren’t really expecting him this early in the morning. It was only, what— six or so in the morning? Well, you weren’t about to start questioning things now when you were on the edge of falling asleep at your desk.

“I’d say ya look like you’re ‘bout ready to pass out if I didn’t know any better.” Jesse’s smooth voice was a nice contrast to all of the noise you’ve heard tonight. But, anything other than yelling and crying was great.

Humming in response, your eyes focused on Jesse, brows raising in curiosity at the man before you. Even this early in the morning and your eyes glassy with sleep, Jesse still looked great and honestly, if you weren’t so tired you’d probably jump his bones. If only awake you was as confident as sleepy you. Probably wouldn’t remember these thoughts by the time you woke up tomorrow, but that was fine. Better not to.

“So, uh,” you were cut off by a yawn, fingers twitching just a bit, which was probably due to the lack of sleep. “What can I do for ya Jess? Need some Melatonin or somethin’?”

An amused look found its way on to his features, his eyebrows raising in amusement as his lips tilted upwards in to a lazy grin. He didn’t know what was more amusing : the way your speech slurred in an adorable way or the fact that you could barely hold eye contact with him for more than ten seconds but letting your eyes shut.

“Ya do realize it’s like, six o’ clock, right? Half of the base is already awake, darlin’.”

“Mmh, yeah. So, what’cha need Jess? Or are ya jus’ here to keep me company?”

“Well, I was gunna ask if ya wanted to tag along for a day off base— looks like ya need a break if I’m bein’ honest.” Your mind was trying to wrap itself around the fact that Jesse had asked you out so casually, if you could even call it asking you out. You were probably overthinking it. Jesse was just looking out for you.

_he’s just being a good friend. good ol jesse, haha. don’t make it weird even if you do want to jump his bones every time you see him._

“You askin’ me out on a date, Jesse?” And there you go— probably made it awkward but in the back of your mind, you doubt Jesse would really mind. It’s Jesse— the guy who flirts with almost everything that breathes. Okay, maybe not everything, but that’s not the point.

_haha, real professional, [Y/N]._

“I mean, if ya want to call it a date, then yeah.” His eye’s lit up with some form of playfulness, a soft snicker escaping his lips. Goodness, you were cute when you were sleepy. ‘Least you finally dropped that whole “professional” facade you always tried to uphold.

“Mmm, alrigh’ then Jess. It’s a date.” You gave a lazy hum in response, a soft smile grazing your lips. Goodness, you were in for it whenever you woke up. But, that was the least of your concerns, your head bobbing up and down as a last attempt of staying awake. Who knew holding up a basic conversation would take so much out of you?

“Well, let’s get ya to bed darlin’.” You were already dozing off by the time Jesse had pushed your chair away from the desk, awkwardly scooping you up in to his arms.

Professionalism didn’t really work in an organization like Overwatch, nor did it work with a certain cowboy named Jesse McCree.


End file.
